Unreachable Distance
by Tsunasawadalover
Summary: This is a story I made for one of my friends who loves Ame. She's the OC. Summary: Ame was lonely sometimes. He lived with it but he saw a girl walking alone one day and was compelled to talk to her. What'll happen now?


A young girl walked through the forest. She was lost and had no idea where she was. Oh well. She loved the forest she was in. It was peaceful and there was an air of unkempt insanity in the air. She smiled slightly as she continued walking.

The reason the girl was lost is because she had ran from home. Her parents were spliting up and now they were like cats and dogs. At each others throat all day. She was an only child and she needed to get away from the yelling.

Just remembering the aggravating scene in front of her made her want to cry in frustration. She hated people fighting and she was always alone in school. It didn't bother her as she though people were annoying in her class.

When she got home there was her parents fought all the time. She only drowned it out with music, but she could feel the tension rolling off of her parents in wave when they sat down to dinner. It was an uncomfortable silence each time. She couldn't stand it.

Then, her parents snapped and started yelling at her for nothing. That one moment in time, everything blurred and she ran out of the house. She couldn't stand being in the same room with them and needed to leave.

And so she ran to the woods in her backyard. She loved coming there and was always spending time when her parents decided she spent too much time on the computer. She thought she knew how to navigate the woods well enough, apparently not.

* * *

Night fell by the time she came to the clearing she always went to in the end. But there was something different. The clearing was usually empty, leaving the colourful flowers and single boulder in the middle, to herself. This time, there was a beautiful wolf. It looked about 12 in its own years. What took the girl aback was that he looked intelligent and surprised at the sudden appearance of her.

"H-Hello." The girl spoke softly. The wolf stared back and slowly walked forward.

The wolf walked forward slowly, not wanting to scare the girl. She was the first one to talk to him without fear in a while. He was surprised and felt she could be trusted.

"C-Can you speak?" The girl asked as she inched forward too. There was a dip in the head of the wolf. Unexpectedly he suddenly ran off.

Not expecting this, she frowned lightly. Before she could leave though, there was a rustling and a twelve year old boy walked out the way the wolf ran off. He was fully clothed in jeans and a simple blue T-shirt, but there was a mangy, wild look in his eye as he sniffed around the girl warily.

"Um, hello there. What's your name?" The girl asked not wanting to scare the boy.

"Ame. What's yours?" He said curtly and straightened to look the girl in the eye.

"Kristen. Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I could ask you that same question." Ame answered, bored.

"Aha, well my parents always fight and I don't like fighting that much."

"I always hear them. It's annoying. You come here when it's at its height. You're their daughter?"

"Well, yeah..." There was a pregnant pause from the girl. She shuffled nervously as Ame scrutinized her. He nodded to himself.

"You're interesting enough. Come with me." Ame motioned for Kristen to follow.

* * *

The two walked through the woods, Ame strutting confidently and Kristen stumbling slightly on random rocks that seemed to just appear on the path. Deciding to fill the awkward silence, Kristen started asking questions for Ame.

"How old are you?" She asked as she walked slightly behind the boy.

"I'm 12. What about you?" He said in his bored tone he seemed to use all the time.

"I'm 14 today. My parents forgot again so as a present to myself I decided to come here." She lied coolly. It was indeed her birthday but she hadn't thought her being forced to run out of the house a present. Ame simply glared slightly at the obvious lie.

"I know you're lying." He said simply.

"No point in telling the truth if you just want to get rid of me." Kristen said accusingly. Ame didn't say anything at that. It was true he was leading her out of the forest but he felt a strange attraction to her. He felt like this to no one before. But he was a lone wolf that had to protect the forest in his master's steed.

But he felt drawn to the mysterious girl and thought it best for her to stick around.


End file.
